Pokemon Firered: The Journey Through The Kanto Region
by SuperSaber
Summary: Chase Robins, nothing much I can say about him other than the fact that he strives to become the Pokemon League Champion of The Indigo Plateau. He will learn the hard way that a journey isn't all its cracked up to be, facing gangsters, gruesome defeats and so much more, luckily for him, he's got Alexis by his side, a voice of reason that he can count on, through good and bad.


** GREETINGS, Supersaber back with a new story. After reading a few fictions, I decided to try and write a good story that will allow me to see if I'm good enough to write. I hate to annoy people with authors notes but I hope you understand that they're here for numerous reason. I intend to finish this story, not leave it like the others. So with that out of the way I'd just like to say, grab drink, sit back and enjoy the read. R&amp;R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or anything within my writing associated in any way with it, my story is solely oc's besides a we key characters such as gym leaders and I intend for it to stay that way. It will be the same general plot of the games but I will add a few of my own twists and acts. The plot is taken from first generation Pokemon Red and third generation Pokemon Firered.**

**Chapter 1- Rock Hard Iron Head**

* * *

_January 10th, 2015_

The Sun peered through his closed window like lasers attempting vaporise his eyes, his tired dark brown eyes. As of now the Sun had been succesful in waking the boy from his slumber which could not be said for the two alarm clocks he had set. He raised his hand in an attempt to close the blinds and block out the sun. Unfortunately for him, they were just about an inch higher than his hand could reach. Deciding he had lost, he grumpily got up from his bed and slowly walked to the bathroom. Once there he grabbed his tooth brush, added the minty paste and began brushing his teeth, eventually, after a shower and dressing into some fine clothes, he walked down the stairs of his house with a yellow backpack on his back and a happy expression on his face. Chatter was heard downstairs, he could make out the voices of his mother and sister in the kitchen. He entered to find the two of them sitting by the table, eating as they spoke. His mother was the first one to notice him and gave him a quick hand gesture which said he must come in. His older sister had only now noticed her younger brother enter and was the first one to speak.

"So?" She began.

"So what?" Asked the boy.

"You know what Chase! Today is the big day"

"Yeah it is, it's been a long time coming too"

"You don't seem all excited"

"I am but I've got a lot on my mind, like for instance, which pokemon I'm going to choose"

"Well it is important to think it over, your starter is usually your partner"

"Yes, exactly" nodded Chase. "Its been scrambling my brain so much I barely slept yesterday, I was so tired when I woke up"

"I understand little brother, but trust me, if mom, dad and I did right by you, then you'll have a general respect and love for pokemon. With that love you will have ambition like the one you have of becoming a pokemon master, when you see 'em, picture which one of them you see helping you in the future, so when the professor shows the pokemon you can choose from, what seemed like one of the hardest decisions you could make will be as easy as pie"

"I hope you're right"

"I know I am, now eat up and lets head off to the lab"

...

Finding the lab hadn't been a challenge because, a) They had already been there a few times before and b) It was the largest building in the small town of Pallet. The lab was the most famous building in Pallet Town, rivaled only by Pallet Port, a famous port at the very south of not only Pallet Town but the whole Kanto region which sent ships to almost every place in the world. As they neared the lab, the doors automatically slid open, allowing them to enter.

Even though they had been here times before, they were amazed to find some incredibly high-tech equipment which, by just looking at them, we're speculated to be highly valuable. Papers clustered the desks of the aides and aspiring researchers. They walked through the multiple rooms which would have been forbidden had Chase's sister not been working as an aide, eventually, they stopped touring and finally headed straight to the Professors room.

Inside, there were few devices other than a high-tech computer laying at the back of the room. Instead, they found large, glass tanks which harboured multiple pokemon, probably being used for studying. An old man, probably in his sixties, stood near a tank filled with lab-Rattata and wrote down some notes. Hearing the footsteps of his visitors, he quickly put his notepad down and looked up at them, a smile now plastered onto his face.

"Well look who's here, hello you two and welcome to my lab" said the old professor.

"Good morning professor, my little brother is here to choose his very first pokemon" said Chase's sister.

"Well that's great, come here Chase" called the professor.

Chase walked over to the professor with mixed feelings of excitement of excitement and nervousness. The Professor then began to walk towards a table that held three pokeballs on them, he took the one on the very left side and released it right before Chase's eyes, the ball opened and emitted a ray of light which came into the form of a small, quadruped pokemon with green or bluish-green skin and dark patches. Its thick legs each ended with three sharp claws. Its eyes had red irises, while the sclera and pupils were white. The pokemon had a pair of small, pointed teeth visible when its mouth was open. It also had a bulb on its back.

"This is Bulbasaur, it's a grass type, unlike the other two, this pokemon has another type, it's also a poison type pokemon" informed the professor.

He placed the now empty pokeball down and picked up the second one which was revealed to be a small pokemon that resembled a light blue turtle. It had large brown eyes and a slightly hooked upper lip. Each of its hands and feet had three pointed digits. The end of its long tail curled inward. Its body was encased by a tough shell. This shell was brown on the top, pale yellow on the bottom, and had a thick white ridge between the two halves.

"Squirtle, the water type pokemon, it has a great defence that any trainer would be lucky to have"

Placing the empty pokeball next to the other on the table, the professor picked up the last pokeball and released a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with an orange body, though its underside and soles were cream-colored as far as Chase could tell. It had two small fangs visible in its upper and lower jaws and blue eyes. Its arms and legs were short with four fingers and three clawed toes. A fire burned at the tip of this Pokémon's slender tail.

"Last but surely not least is Charmander, a loyal pokemon and one that would stand proud next to its trainer, now Chase, after seeing all these wonderful selections of pokemon, have you chosen which pokemon you would like to take with you?"

If Chase was having trouble choosing before, then what he was feeling now incomparable, he was visibly shaking and thought extremely hard. He decided to randomly choose one, playing eenie-meenie-minnie-mo in his head. He was about to speak before the door behind him suddenly busted open. He turned to find a dark skinned boy who looked about his age, fourteen, with a brush cut hairstyle, a red long sleeved shirt with blue jeans and white and black sneakers.

"Professor Oak, I'm here for my pokemon"

"William, you're here! Fantastic, unfortunately this young trainer arrived first and thus he gets to pick first"

William didn't seem too happy with Oaks decision, he moved forward and stared at the pokemon that were out, he turned to Chase and tapped his fingers, showing that he was impatiently waiting for Chase to choose his pokemon. Chase, deciding that it would be easier if William chose first decided to step back.

"William can go first, I have no clue who I'm going to pick"

William wasted no time and calmly said.

"I choose Charmander"

"Excellent choice William" said the Professor as he returned Charmander to his pokeball and handed it to William. William confidently admired his pokeball.

"Hey sis, what was it you said earlier about choosing pokemon?" asking his sister, hoping that it would help make his decision easier.

"Choose a pokemon you picture yourself with in the future, one that you feel comfortable with and one that you know will always have your back."

"Thanks"

Chase once again stepped in front of the pokemon, but this time there were only two. He inspected each one thoroughly.

"I choose... Neither" said Chase receiving gasps from his sister and Professor Oak. William merely gave a surprised look.

"Did you just say that you're not going to pick a pokemon?" asked Oak. Chase shook his head.

"No, I said I'm not choosing these pokemon, any others you would have are still on the table"

"But why?" asked the professor.

"I don't know, it's just that I was thinking of what you said Taylor, I didn't feel any of what you described with these pokemon, so Professor, I was wondering if you have any other pokemon I may be able to choose from?"

Oak shook his head. "No, sorry, all the other pokemon here are for research purposes"

"Oh, okay then, I guess maybe, I'll try it the normal way, catch one myself"

"Chase, I really suggest you rethink this" pleaded his sister.

"No Taylor, this is how it's going to be, besides, maybe I might be able to find that special partner in the grass"

"But Chase-" started the Professor before being stopped by Taylor's raised hand.

"I guess he's made up his mind"

The professor just nodded.

"Thanks professor, do you mind if I borrow a pokemon to catch another one with?"

"Very well, but I'm busy here so Taylor will have to come with you to choose one from the glass domes"

"Thats fine, come on Taylor"

Chase moved from dome to dome, carefully checking each pokemon.

"Why don't you just choose one, it's not like it'll be your partner or anything"

"Still, how often do you get a pass to use any pokemon within the lab of a world famous pokemon researcher to battle with"

It was then that Chase noticed a half open door with some kind of silver pokemon he'd never seen in a dome, he instantly ran over to it, what he found was a quadruped pokemon with four stubby legs and a large round head. Its body was black with plates of gray armor covering its head, back, and legs. Throughout its body were small openings in the armor. There were six openings on its head, with the largest two being openings for its pale blue eyes, and one opening on either side of the spike on its back. A single, blunt spike protruded from its back. It's glass door felt loose when he held against, with little effort, he slid it away and entered the dome, he was surprised to find a lot of scraps within the domes. The pokemon took notice of Chase and walked up towards him it then chomped down on his wrist, at first Chase felt terrified until he realised he was feeling no pain, instead when the pokemon moved back, he found that it was eating his watch.

"Oh so you eat all this metal"

"Ar-ron" it confirmed.

Chase dug into his bag and took out an empty coke can that he had failed to throw away earlier, he then held out the can in his hand. The pokemon slowly came closer to Chase, sniffed the can and then eventually ate it. Chase playfully rubbed it's head.

"You're not half bad little buddy, if you were one of the starters I'd totally pick you"

"Ar-ron" it cried happily.

"Well I gotta go buddy, maybe I'll see you another time" Said Chase, leaving. Before he left, the small pokemon followed him.

"What is it?"

"Ar-aron"

"You wanna come with me?"

"ARON"

"That would be awesome! But... Professor Oak wouldn't allow it"

"Aron..." It said sadly.

"Sounds like you and Aron are getting along well" said Taylor who had been watching the interaction the entire time.

"Yeah"

"Do you wanna know what really got me though?"

"What"

"When you said if it were one of the starters you'd pick it, just by saying that it seems that you had already chose it."

"I meant it too"

"Well you shouldn't be telling me, go tell Professor Oak"

"He'll say no"

"Thats better than not at least trying"

"Hmm, what do you say Aron"

"Aron!"

"I'll take that as a yes"

"Then let's go"

...

"Professor, I've got something really important to ask you"

"Chase eh, what is It?"

"Do you mind if I take Aron as my starter"

"ARON! Are you crazy, I only have one Aron, and its a special one at that, what makes you ask this?"

"Well, me and Aron bonded a little bit"

"You bonded?"

"Aron!" cried the pokemon.

"Well it appears you two have built quite a relationship but I cannot allow it"

"Professor, perhaps he can work for you to earn Aron, I know you're anxious to have a new trainer test out your creation" said Taylor.

"Work for Aron? Hmm, maybe you have a point, Chase, if you agree to help me complete a few tasks of mine on your journey, I'll be more than happy to let you have Aron"

"Are you serious?"

Professor Oak nodded and Chase jumped up, hugging his new pokemon as he did so.

"Just tell me what you need me to do"

"Well for starters, you're about to set off on your very own journey now, in Virdian forest there's a girl, she was supposed to get a pokemon today but due to some circumstances, she's unable to collect it, having just phoned her, she was ecstatic to find that Squirtle had not been chosen and had obviously chose it, what I need you to do is deliver to the Squirtle to her"

"Thats fine Professor, as long as I can keep Aron"

"Good, there's also another thing, it's kind of long term, as you heard earlier I have created a device, I call it a pokedex, it automatically records data on any pokemon in Kanto, it works by using a laser sensor to detect continuous movements, diets and et cetera, my dream is to create an encyclopedia on every pokemon in the world but I'm too old, plus I'm too busy here at the lab, please help me accomplish my dream"

"Sounds interesting and hard at the same time, I'll do it!"

"Excellent"

There was a brief silence before a ping sound was heard.

"Ah, the trainer licenses are ready" said Oak grabbing two ID cards. He then proceeded to grab a red device near his computer, he entered something in and gave Chase a card and the device.

"So this is my license, this means I'm a trainer now!"

"Yes Chase, it does"

"PROFESSOR, is my trainer card Ready?" called William.

"Why yes it is William"

"Good, now I can finally leave" said William as he grabbed his card and headed for the door, it was only then that he noticed Chase and stopped.

"Chase is it? I challenge you to a battle! Ya know, to test out our new pokemon, if you've gotten one yet?"

"I have William, and I'm confident we'll be strong enough to beat you" said Chase with a smirk.

"Is that so, be careful of what you're saying, I don't like it when losers start thinking that their better than me"

"You're the loser here"

"I have to disagree, and I'll prove it when I win this battle, now let's go outside and fight this out, Professor, mind if you become our referee?"

"No problem, I have a field right at the front of the lab next to the fences"

"Perfect"

...

"This is a one on one battle between challenger William Striaton and Chase Robins. Begin!"

"Hey Aron, this is our first battle so let's make it count, go on"

"Aron"

"Charmander, show these two why I chose you!"

"Hey bro, this might be a good time to look up Charmander and Aron on your new pokedex, you can also check out Aron's moves while you're at it" called Taylor.

"Hmm, alright" said Chase, opening his pokemon encyclopedia. The first thing he noticed was the almost empty wallpaper, there were no applications other than the 'PokeScanner' and the 'Encyclopedia'. He opened the scanner app and found that it resembled the display of a camera, at the bottom it read: "TWO UNIDENTIFIED POKEMON WITHIN RANGE" in bold red letters, he scanned Aron first or at least tried to but the pokedex, surprising Chase, called out: "Error, foreign pokemon scan attempt failed, please scan native pokmon only."

_"Well I guess I can't scan Aron, might as well try it on Charmander" _he thought and began scanning the lizard, this time being succesful.

"Charmander, the lizard pokemon, From the time it is born, a flame burns from the tip of its tail. Its life would end if the flame were to go out"

"Hey, what you got there? What are you doing? Trying to cheat? Well that won't help you, first up, Charmander, kick this battle off with scratch!"

"Aron dodge it!"

Aron did as told and avoided the attack which entailed Charmander fiercely clawing him.

"Now Aron, use... Uh, pokedex?" said Chase as he took out his pokedex.

"Error, foreign pokemon scan attempt failed, please scan native pokemon only"

"Great for us Charmander, now use scratch one more time"

Charmander hurriedly ran up to Aron and gave him a quick slash with his claw, Aron shrieked in pain.

"Chase, Aron knows the attacks harden and tackle!" shouted Oak.

"Alright then Aron use tackle"

With that Aron sped it way into the gut of Charmander, earning his first ever blow. Charmander toppled back in response, clenching his stomach as he did so with an cry of pain.

"Charmander, get up now!" shouted his trainer.

"Something about that attack hurt more than its supposed to" thought Chase.

Charmander managed to stand on his feet.

"Great, now use scratch again"

"Aron evade then hit Charmander with one of those tackles"

Charmander rushed forward and Aron narrowly evaded the slightly faster pokemon.

"Charmander use growl"

Aron proceeded to follow his new master's command and headed off for a tackle but Charmander began a roar that Chase could've sworn distorted the air. The roar seemed to make Aron' attack less aggressive but it allowed the attack to continue. Aron charged head first into the shoulder of Charmander. The attack was not as strong as the first tackle had been. Chase speculated that the roar or 'growl' attack had been the reason for this.

"Aron, keep at it"

"Charmander, when it gets close to you, turn around and whack it with your tail"

"Char!" it replied right before spinning in a 180 degree rotation that allowed it to smack Aron's head with its tail. Aron moved back as it was harmed and Charmander closed it's eyes in pain for about a second or two, more than enough time for Chase's keen eyes to catch.

"Now scratch"

Charmander clawed Aron while it was momentarily recovering from for the hit of the tail.

"Again!" called William.

"Aron get up and move!" ordered Chase.

Charmander slashed the grounded pokemon, after that hit, it was believed to be unconcious.

"Well done Charmander, looks like we won this one"

"Char... Charmander!" said the lizard pokemon, agreeing.

"A.. Aron" muttered Aron weakly, showing it had not been defeated.

"Still up? Get 'em Charmander"

"Aron, use your head and hit as hard as you can!" ordered Chase.

Charmander ran to Aron with its claws out while Aron moved weakly towards Charmander. As they got closer, Aron picked up speed but was not fast enough to match Charmander. The two came close and Charmander raised its hand to finish Aron off.

"Aron, use harden and block Charmanders filthy claws with your head!"

Aron now shined in the Sun and collided it's head with Charmanders claw, smacking it away, Charmander toppled backwards.

"Great now tackle!"

Aron tackled Charmander to the ground.

"Get up Charmander and finish this!"

"Keep it down with a tackle while it on the ground"

"Aron" it replied, jumped up and landed head first into Charmanders gut. The lizard pokemon was down and out for the count.

"Charmander is unable to battle, which means the battle goes to Aron and the victory to Chase Robin!" refereed the Professor, he then went on to say. "Good job, from both of you and your pokemon, I must be taking my leave, you may want to heal both your pokemon before you go out into route 1 and you may want to take these"

Chase found Oak digging into his pocket and pulling out two boxes filled with five pokeballs each, Chase took one and William took the other, both thanking the Professor.

"Pokeballs are important on a journey, they allow you to catch different kinds of pokemon, remember to restock at a pokemart. Now, good luck to both of you, I must get back to my work. Oh and Chase"

"Yeah Professor?"

"Theres something I didn't tell you about Aron"

"What is it?"

"I'd prefer not to spoil the surprise, when you do find out, which shouldnt take too long, call me and I will explain, goodbye" and with that, Professor Samuel Oak had taken his leave.

For a moment there was silence until Chase decided to speak.

"Listen, that was a good match, no hard feelings?"

William remained silent until he returned Charmander to its pokeball, looked up to Chase and said.

"Train hard"

"What?"

"Train hard, because the next time we battle, I want my pokemon to actually gain experience and let it be known that if I was prepared for your Aron, I would've taken it down. Through saying this, it is clear that you've become my rival, work hard to try and maintain that position, even though you'll fail to do so" said William before walking off.

"Chase! Well done on your match, that was great, come on, let's go home and I'll give your pokemon a potion to heal it up, then you'll be all set"

"Uh, thanks" said Chase. The rest of the way home was silent. After having Aron healed and eating once more, he set off, reading route one in minutes and finally, beginning his journey.

* * *

**Not the best writing, but I'm hoping that as I progress with the story, it and my writing will get better. So, what did you think? Give me your thought by reviewing, or if you want to remain a little silent, private message me, if you wanna see more, click the follow button, if you liked what you had seen so far, favourite button is not far away. Note that I use the English of the United Kingdom, that's how we do it in South Africa, so for Americans who think I misspelt the word 'color', here its actually 'colour', that's all I have to say, thank you for reading.**

**Subersaber out, Peace.**


End file.
